Warrior
The fighter's character class in the original Diablo was the warrior. According to Diablo's backstory, many of the warriors in Khanduras joined their kingdom's army and went to war against the kingdom of Westmarch (which changed directions from "north" in the original Diablo manual to the more logical "west" for Diablo II). After suffering defeat at the hands of their neighboring country, the surviving warriors came home to a cursed land. Motivated by a large array of rewards, (glory, gold, etc.) the warriors went beneath the desecrated church to face the evil it housed. Warriors were the strongest character class in Diablo. They could wield swords, axes or maces. These weapons were either one-handed or two-handed. Two-handed weapons were more useful in the beginning but at later levels players reach the vitality cap, causing life to not increase as much relatively in higher levels. In these later levels, the warrior has similar life to their earlier levels, but the monsters do much more damage. This necessitates the use of a shield. Their amazing strength allowed them to wear even the heaviest of armor, but the most strength needed for armor was only 90 strength. For the 160 strength until their maximum of 250 strength there is no higher level armor. Their magical abilities were limited. With the lowest maximum magic of 50 and less mana per level, they were forced to only use support spells like stone curse and teleport. With low mana these support spells could only be used sparingly for monsters who ran away. Since their low level attack spells could not effectively damage high level monsters, attack spells like firebolt and charged bolt were not an option. Advocates and the succubi which could teleport away from the player were especially difficult. To follow them, might result in aggrovating more enemies to attack the player. The modification which gave less light radius was very beneficial to warriors. The lower light radius modification was intended to be a curse but in reality was beneficial. With lower light radius, the warrior would aggravate less monsters. The main difference between a high level warrior and a low level warrior is the magical ability. With maxed out attributes a warrior has 50 mana at level 1, but with maxed out attributes and maxed experience level of 50 the warrior has 98 mana. This is almost double as much mana granted by experience level. By the time a hero reaches these high experience levels, they would have already had enough money to purchase items which give bonuses to magic to read high level books. This changes the play style, since the warrior will be able to kill ranged attackers with more ease by teleport and stone curse. It is believed that the warrior was the intended character for the player to use, as the game's intro movie featured only this class and the cutscenes in Diablo II showed the Lord of Terror with similar features. Other, more subtle clues also hint at this throughout Diablo II in NPC speeches. Repair Skill Warriors' skill which restores an item's durability, but decreases maximum durability. This could be use to get more use out of broken equipment, and could also be used prior to selling equipment to increase its value.